


My Vati's blessing

by Lucky_Moony



Series: A family for the Gayer Good [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Don't copy on anothersite, F/F, Fluff, Gellert is freaking out, M/M, More Fluff, Vinda is there for support, family life, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: Summer 1915- Gretchen brings her first date home to meet her family. Saying Gellert isn’t too thrilled about it is an understatement…





	My Vati's blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I was done with this series for now, but that little plot bunny popped into my head and begged me to write it :D  
> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

‟Which curse do you think we should use then?”

‟ _Excellente question_! What is our main goal? Do we want to intimidate him, to seriously maim him or to make him vanish for a few months?”

‟Well, those are all great choices. Although I must admit the last one is the most tempting out of the three,”  replied Gellert Grindelwald to his work partner and best friend of the last twelve years, Vinda Rosier.

The French witch smirked back at him as she checked that Emma and Klaus, Albus and Gellert’s twins, were still playing in their little sandbox.

The toddlers were extremely mischievous and at barely three years old, were already often up to no good.

You see, Vinda and Gellert were supposed to be setting up the table for tonight’s dinner, which was going to be held in the gigantic backyard of the Dumbledore-Grindelwald’s Godric’s Hollow cottage .

But of course, the two partners were more busy devising last minute evil plans than doing so.

The thing was that Gretchen Grindelwald, who was now aged fifteen, was supposed to bring her first official date home to meet her family.

The teenage girl, who knew what she was doing or more accurately knew what her Vati could be up to when it came to her well-being,  had kept the identity of said date a complete mystery.

The only thing she had revealed about them so far, was her date’s family name: Avery.

Which wasn’t telling that much, except that her date belonged to an ancient pure blood family.

Truth be told, the fact Gretchen had kept her date’s first name a secret probably was the only reason why said date was still breathing right now.

With Albus’ help, Gellert had found out which boys at Hogwarts answered to that family name,which had narrowed his list down to just three boys who were around his daughter’s age.

He would have been fine with just cursing those three possible suitors, but Albus hadn’t agreed with his brilliant plan, which was a shame, truly.

Luckily, Vinda, who had always been very fond of Gretchen and was now living on her friend’s property in a guest house with her girlfriend Queenie Goldstein, was more than happy to offer her help and her support in this never before seen crisis.

Albus rolled his eyes as he walked past the two plotters on his way to the house, his pet phoenix, Fawkes, the latest addition to their little family, perched on his  left shoulder.

‟What are you two up to now?” the redhead asked as he pointed a menacing finger in his husband’s direction.‟You better behave Gellert Grindelwald, or else you’ll need to find a new place to sleep for the next year or so.”

Fawkes let out a loud screech. He without a doubt was fully supporting his master’s words.

Gellert pulled his tongue out at the legendary bird as soon as Albus had his back turned on them.

When the couple had found Fawkes during their latest romantic getaway in Paris, the bird was but a cute little hatchling.

Albus had instantly taken a liking to it and had brought him back to their hotel room, stating it would probably die without its mother and such.

Gellert, whose main goal was to please his husband and to get laid as much as possible during said getaway had agreed to it, which hadn’t turned out to be such a great idea in the end.

When the little hatchling literally combusted in front of their eyes a few days later and they realized it was a phoenix, Gellert knew at once he was screwed.

They would be stuck with that damn bird for the rest of their life.

Even worse, that fiery chicken was going to outlive them.

‟As if I don’t usually behave, Albus,” Gellert replied as he tried to look both innocent and scandalized, which wasn’t very effective. ‟Can’t a father be worried about his child’s safety?”

Albus ignored the blonde as he opened the house’s back door and stuck his head inside. ‟Aurelius, stop playing with Antonio and go change your clothes.” After a few seconds of silence, an incomprehensible but whiny sounding mumbling came as a reply from inside the depth of the house.  ‟If you don’t listen, young man, I’ll confiscate your copy of _Numerology and grammatica_ for a week!”

Albus turned around and shook his head as he leaned against the door frame, Fawkes leaving his shoulder to go and check that the ten year old boy was listening to his father’s order.

‟Gellert, you told me yourself you were fourteen when you had your first boyfriend.”

‟A boyfriend is a big word for it,” chimed in Vinda, who knew way too many details about Gellert’s sex life during his Durmstrang years.

The latter glared at her. She blew him a kiss as she got up from her chair. ‟ I’ll leave you two lovebirds to your parental arguing while I go back to my place and check if Queenie is missing some ingredients to bake her cake.”

She smirked at them once more before she slowly took the path that lead to her house, which was located at the far end of the yard, in the opposite direction of the graveyard.

Albus looked with admiration at the woman’s mesmerizing strut and then turned his attention back to Gellert. ‟Queenie really is lovely to always do all that baking for us!”

‟You were the one forbidding me from cooking anything for tonight in the first place,” Gellert added in an undertone as Albus walked up to him and sat down on his lap.

‟And give you the perfect opportunity to sneak in some obscure potion into that poor boy’s meal? I know better.” Albus quirked an eyebrow at his husband as the latter snaked an arm possessively around his waist.

‟I’ll let you know  Veritaserum never killed anyone.” Gellert muttered darkly. ‟I know damn well how dangerous teenage boys can be.”

Albus wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck. ‟You were thirsty. I was a good boy until you corrupted me.”

‟And aren’t you glad I did…”Gellert smugly replied before the two exchanged a kiss or five.

It seemed this conversation had come to an end.

After all, Gellert was a genius and he still had some time to figure out how to get rid of his beloved daughter’s date…

The two’s kissing grew a bit more heated until a loud scream forced them to pull apart.

Of course, the commotion was all caused by Klaus and Emma, who were now done playing in their sandbox and were levitating one of the neighboring cat for fun.

It seemed the couple's impromptu snogging session had to come to an end…

***

Gretchen was finally satisfied by what she saw in the mirror as she stared at the clock that was placed on her wall.

Her date would be there in approximately 10 minutes.

The teenager was wearing a new dress and had tied her long auburn curls into a classy bun, just like her aunt Vinda, who was the epitome of beauty herself,  had taught her.

She was wearing some rouge too, to light up her porcelain skin.

Her fathers didn’t really like to see her wearing makeup in the first place, but a girl had to do what she had to do to look her best.

Three minutes before Gretchen’s date showed up, Gellert looked as glum as if someone had just died.

To say he wasn’t dealing well with Gretchen growing up and getting a life of her own was an understatement.

In a corner of the dining room, Aurelius was rereading the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ for the millionth time with Antonio wrapped around his neck, while the twins were drawing various blobs on different pieces of paper, occasionally using the floor as their canvas.

At 7 o’clock sharp, the flames of the chimney in the living room flickered and Gretchen left the dining room to go fetch her date.

Albus stared warningly one last time at Gellert, who shrugged at him as the two anxiously awaited to finally meet the mysterious boy who had grown so important in their eldest daughter’s eyes.

Instead of said boy though, it was a tall olive toned girl with silky black hair who followed Gretchen into the living room.

Albus gaped at once as he recognized the girl to be Kassia Avery, a sixth year Slytherin, while Gellert seemed puzzled by what was going on.

‟Where’s your date?” Aurelius promptly asked as both of his fathers seemed suddenly mute, which was a rare occurrence.

‟I might have forgotten to mention that my date is a girl.” Gretchen smugly replied, as she snaked an arm around the girl’s waist, who blushed at the gesture.

Gellert looked as though he had just found the invisibility cloak tucked into the corner of their living room. ‟Do you mean to tell me there is no boy and will probably never be one either?”

Gretchen shrugged, as if this wasn’t a big deal at all. ‟Absolutely!”

The tension around the room vanished instantly as the whole family sat down to share a meal and got to know Kassia better.

Vinda and Queenie had shown up for dessert and the knowing smile the dark-haired witch was sporting told Gellert at once that his best friend knew all about Gretchen’s date being a girl in the first place.

He would need to find a way to make her regret hiding that fact from him, but this would have to wait for now.

He still needed to check if Kassia was worth his daughter...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always make my day :D


End file.
